Angels of Death
by CryingRain22
Summary: "Please... kill me." "If you help me get outta here, then I'll kill you." 16 year old (Your name) (Last Name) woke up in an unfamiliar place with no memory of who she is or how she got there... a strange promise make between her and a killer... Now they must escape from this building full of crazy killers! (Okay so if you guys want me to write this)
1. Chapter 1

I also have this posted on my Ao3 and Wattpad! Under the same name

Chapter one - part one

Bells...you could hear the ringing of bells...

Opening your eyes you saw that you where in a small white room, looking around you could see a window with a strange moonlight illuminating the room. Getting up from the chair you place your hand onto the glass and looked out to it,

"...What a blue and beautiful moon. It doesn't even look real..." Turning back around you could see past the white chairs a door out of this room. Walking over you turned the knob happy when you clicked open for you.

Stepping out you looked left and right,

"...? This isn't the same hospital as before." Walking down the hall you turned right and saw a shut gate...it appears to need a key card to open it. So you went over to the other door further down the hall, hoping it was unlocked but stop you the writing on the wall caught your eyes. Turning so you could read it better

"Who art thou?

To know, thou must find out for thyself.

Is it thine true self? Or thine desired self?

An angel? A sacrifice?

Know thyself, and the gate shalt open."

You scrunched your face up into a confused look...what did that mean?

Deciding to ignore it you made your way into the room.

In there what all white with mirrors covering one side, a desk, a printer thing, and a computer, you walked over to the computer but it didn't work. You tried pushing on buttons...nope nothing...damn. Then going over to the middle mirror you looked closely,

"...Just my usual self.." You jumped and spun around to find the computer had turned on itself, giving you heart a moment to calm down you walked over and stood in front of it.

"The info screen is open."

"ENTER DATA. PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING:

NAME?"

You blinked okay weird but whatever,"...It's (Y-Y/n) (L/n)."

"AGE?"

"...16"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm pretty sure I was at a hospital...and when I came to, I was here..."

"WHY?"

"...?"

"WHY?

Your eyes widened abit,"..."

"WHY? WHY? WHY THE HOSPITAL?"

You backed away your gut twisted in a knot,"...I saw someone..- I saw someone die...it happened right in front of me...so I was brought here for counseling.."

"WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW?"

"...Leave this place. I wanna see my mom and dad..."

"- ENTRY COMPLETE. DISTRIBUTING PLAY START KEY CARD." The beeping continued until a card popped out of the printer. Reaching over you picked it up,

"...Can I get out of this place if I use this?...still...I wonder what it means by "Play Start"...", making your way out of the room and over to the closed, you placed the card into the slot, it made a beep noise and slide open.

Walking through you could see a big elevator at the end of the hallway. Looking closely...the thing only had an up button

"...That's odd...I don't remember being here in this basement." You jumped back as the loud ringing of bells broke the silence and voice could be heard from somewhere above,

"-The girl on the bottom floor is here by...a sacrifice.

-All floors please make preparations.

-Beyond here lies the play area.

-The gate will now open."

Then more bells

"That announcement just now...what did it mean...?" You shallow the lump in your throat and clinch your fist as you walked into the now open elevator.

Whatever awaited you on the next floor...you hoped you where ready to face it...

comment and review and also tell me how the fuck do I tag this?


	2. Chapter 1-part 2 The Man with the scythe

Angel of Death

Floor B6 - Zack's floor

The elevator made a clang noise as it stop and opened its doors, walking out you looked around, there were dumpsters filled with stinky trash and a cross walk, but you were confused,

"Am I inside a building...? Something's not right here..." Shaking your head forget it you need to find a way out. You saw in red that this was floor B6, so your going up huh. Walking cross the street into the dark alleyway you made it through to the other side, but...you really had a bad feeling you didn't want to stay here for long,

'Gotta hurry...'

"I don't recognize this place at all...Why...why am I here...", You walked up to a poster and a news article, maybe they could tell you where you where...no, Unfortunately the poster was to hard to read but the newspaper wasn't,

"A Reckless Murder?"

"- On (DATE REDACTED), the body of a male was found on (STREET REDACTED) in (STATE REDACTED), The body has gaping wounds seemingly inflicted by a sharp blade. Authorities are treating it as a murder. Since last month, a string of similar murders have taken place in the state. No association or similarities have been drawn with the victim, so nearby residents are asked to exercise caution."

You backed away, god that's horrible. You continued to walk down until you stopped in shock and surprise it looked like a street with roads and everything but...but

"...But this is the basement of a building." How is it possible for it to look like this? Deciding to ignore it and just forcing on getting out of here, you tried the boarded up door but it wouldn't budge. Walking closer to the blocked off part at the end you could see brownish-red stains...

"...Is that... Is that what I think it is...?" Gripping tightly to your bag string you still had this awful felling in your gut something really, really bad was gonna happen.

You took deep even breaths and continued on you walk down then took a left, finding your self at the end of another alleyway and you could see a door! Maybe it was the way out! Running up you looked closely to find...no key hole?... But it had writing on it,

"Elevator Passage, is the elevator in there?" You tried pushing it but it wouldn't open, "Since there's no key hole how am I supposed to open it?!...guess I'm going to have to explore more." This time you went right but stopped at a rusted, green metal fence with a square shape hole cut into it, just big enough for you to squeeze through. You pushed you head inside but the only thing there were some tires, dirt and a shiny shovel, which looked a little to heavy for you to carry. Forgetting about it you made you way to another door this one rusty brown, you tried it but it was locked.

Giving a heavy sigh you thought about the back alley maybe there was something that could help you?...couldn't hurt to try.

You made you way over to the first one and giving a deep breath ran through to the other side, when you got to the other side you stopped and looked around there was a chain fence, graffiti and police tape taping off a section splattered with brownish red stains. You through the fence and straight towards the article, bending down, it read

"-On (DATE REDACTED), yet another body was found on (STREET REDACTED) in (STATE REDACTED). A nearby resident was found in a towns back alley. It's believed to be a teenage boy, but his identity is unknown. The body sustained severe lacerations, and the incident is being treated as one of several serial murders."

"...Serial Murders." Making you way under the tape, you could see something shiny in a large cack in the wall, reaching in you pulled out...a key!

"...What door does this key open?...the back-left one doesn't have a keyhole...so it must be meant for another door?" Then more writing on the wall caught your eye,

"Someone befitting awaits you on each of the floors here.

Each are bound by a rule to never leave their floor.

If you value your life, you have no choice but to ascend the floors."

You ignored it and quickly tried to make your way to the rusted brown door, but was stopped by the sound of chirping, following the sound down to another back alley, it opened up to a big space and there in the a hole in a red building was a bird.

Walking over you looked at the little bird,

"What are you doing in a place like this...Come here." You reach out but it wouldn't come, you frowned worried, "..Are you weak?...how can I get you down here...I wonder if it's hungry..." You began to look around but all you could find were an old mattress and a few empty bottles. Maybe theres something in the locked room. You run all the way to the room, you quickly unlocked it with the key. Walking in you saw more police tape and more blood, you walked right over towards the article,

"A Serial Killer"

"-On (DATE REDACTED), the remains of Jon Smithee were found in a factory in (TOWN REDACTED), (STATE REDACTED). Based on the wounds, it's believed to be the work of the serial killer who has shaken up this town. The factory worker - Jon Smithee (26) - was a hardworking, earnest, and upstanding young man. The incident occurred on the same day he had excitedly told coworkers that he was getting a new car.

\- This random murder spree has plunged the town into fear."

Looking around more you saw a couple of storage cabinets but they where all shut tight and refused to open no matter how hard you pulled, deciding that there was nothing in this room, you went through the door to get to the other room. As soon as you saw the big chest you dashed over to it and opened it to revel...a small bag of snacks,

"What a waste for a box this big to be empty...but this was what I was looking for." You grabbed the bag and ran back to the bird.

You smiled as you opened the bag, it saw and tried to fly down but dropped to the ground, smile fading as you wonder if it was hurt. Kneeling down you look and saw its right wing covered in blood,

"Hey are you hungry?" It perked up when you poured some of the snacks into your palm, the bird began to eat, you smiled, "...Good. Eat it all up, now. You're so precious." But you knew that sating its hunger won't help it fly, pulling out a needle and threat, you handled the bird carefully as you stitched up its wound.

"Now you should be fine...but I worry, so you're coming with me."

The little bird sat on your shoulder as you made your way back, but both of you jumped when you heard a clanking noise, "It's coming from the passage on the other side...what's that sound...it's scaring the bird." You pat its head and continue on your way. As soon as you left the darkened alley way it shut behind you, confused you placed your hand on the brick wall,

"The passage...!" , then bird flew onto the ground, hopping right infont of the boarded up door, "No! I gotta get outta here!"

You tried to catch the bird but it hopped away,

"...Its alright. Don't be scared." You chase it before ending up back in front of the door again, "Don't be scared, let's leave this place together...ok?"

Before you knew it there was a clank and blood splatter everywhere, you fell over, shocked and horrified at what you saw in front of you...

Whatever this thing was it had a a scythe and was laughing,

"Wipe that stupid, smug look off your face!, and surrender to despair! I'll give you a 3 second head start...HOW FAR CAN YOU RUN?! Now cry, scream and beg for your life! Show me the despair on your face! YES! MORE!"

With the speed you didn't even know you had, you bolted. You had to hide and knew where, you ran towards the big boxes from earlier and quickly jumped in shutting the lid.

Oh god your heart was pounding in your chest, you were scared really, really scared. You covered your mouth as you heard the door open and it come inside,

"Huh? Where the hell did the bitch go?" More foot steps, "This room?...Shit- it's locked. Guess I'll unlock it." You could here the sound of a door being unlocked and then foots steps as it left the room.

You wonder...it it really gone? Carefully you opened the lid and peeked out, yeah you didn't see it anywhere. Hoping out you took deep breaths to calm yourself,

"...I hope IT doesn't come back...I gotta escape this place before IT finds me...if it catches me..." You shivered no way your dying, then you remembered...

"The bird..." You better go check on it, making your way through the now unlocked door you came to a another room, there you saw a hatch on the floor, unfortunately it was locked. You needed a key. Shaking your head you opened the other door and saw you where at the beginning.

"I worry about the bird..." Making your way over to the bird...you saw it was ripped in two, "At least let me give it a proper burial...Come here, I'll take you there." You picked up the bird and walked over to the green fence, being careful you walked through it.

You picked you the shovel, this should do but...you looked at the poor thing.

"...No...you're not my little birdy." You placed it on the ground then sat down, "Not like this, not like this...you shouldn't look like this. Th-this is just...cruel." Pulling out your needle you smiled, "I gotta fix you little birdy...Ill make my birdy all better.."

After a bit you looked at the bird, two halves sown back together, you smiled

"...Look, good as new." Now all you need is to bury it then you got up, brushed off you knees and began to dig a hole. After you where done you saw something on the ground...it was a key,

"Uh... I had a feeling something fell out of its stomach earlier." You quickly picked up the key and saw it was for the locked hatched in the that room. You ran all the way towards the hatched and unlocked it. When you at down there you saw a button, it said, 'Elevator Passage Gate'... You quickly pressed the button then run back up the hatch as you heard a clank of something opening.

As soon as you got back up you felt uneasy, like your guts where in knots. Going over to the door you realized its been locked that means you'll have to go around, as you went around you couldn't shake this feeling something was gonna happen.

You jumped at a loud noise and run out of the room but as you stepped out you froze...something fell from the ceiling...Slowly look up you jumped back as he from the ceiling,

"PEEK A BOO FOUND YOU AT LAST!" You reached behind him and locked the door, "Well, I locked the door! I should've done that before!" He pulled out his weapon

"No head start for you this time!" You bolted before he started after you.

You had to escape, you could hear his laughing from behind.

As you made it passed the door you heard him yelling, "HOOOOOLD IT!" But you slammed the door and made to the elevator as it opened you jumped head first in. Heart pounding in your ears didn't stop you from hearing him bang his scythe against the door.

As it started going up you sat up moving your you long (h/c) hair away from your face, wiping sweat from you forehead and trying to catch your breath...

"If...if this floor was just the first...th-then what are the other floors gonna be like..."

—

AND THAT ALL FOR CHAPTER 1 PART 2 EVERYONE! Sorry for any spelling errors I'm trying to be quick with this story comment and share everyone

The next one is coming up!


	3. Chapter 1-part 3 Dr Danny

A promise made...

writing this chapter nearly killed my back...god it hurts

Floor B5 - Dr. Danny's floor

When you stepped out of the elevator the sent of disinfectant hit you and the lights gave off a weird color bathing the room in light blue, you made your way through the corridor, coming to what looks like a hospital waiting room. It's had a reception desk with two computers, sign in book, four white couches and...a really ugly fake house plant.

You checked the door beside the desk but it was locked, maybe check the other room.

As you where nearing the other room the door slide open, you froze ready to bolt and hide at whatever comes out. It was a man in a white lab coat and glass, looking at you with surprise, you started backing away,

"Wait! (Y/N)!"...he knew your name...how?, "It's me!"

"Huh?" Confused you didn't know this person,

"Do you not recognize me?...I was the one who examined you." He had a worried looked on his face, "Can you try to remember? I'm...I'm the Doctor who gave you counseling!" A bell ring somewhere inside your head...no...maybe? you don't know if remember him,

"...The doctor who examined me?"

" (Y/n), what's wrong?" He then smiled, "Look, it's me -Dr. Danny."

Your eyes widened, Oh...oh okay NOW you start to remember,

"-Could it be...?...Doctor...Doctor Danny...My therapist.."

He frowned walking over to you, "...You're a little confused, huh. But I don't blame you...this place is horrific..." More smiling, "But rest assured...it is I, your therapist...Right?"

"Ahhh, that's right...yes Doctor."

"...Good. Besides all that-you're safe."

Safe your butt! You where nearly killed by a psycho! But you really need to know one thing..., " Doctor...what on earth is this place? Also something was chasing me...what is that thing?!"

He frown placing his hand under his chin and thought for a bit, looking away then looking back at you, "...I'm not entirely sure myself. But..the thing chasing you is probably...the psycho killer."

"The Psycho...killer?"

"This place... It's like a site for some game. Being hunted by a psycho killer and good as dead if caught... It says that it chases its victims." That when it hit you back...back to what that computer had said when it gave you the key card! This was some sorta sick game to this...this thing?!

"...Are you not hurt, Doctor?"

"I was here when I came to...It looks like there's no other staff here but me."

"Doctor, I'm absolutely petrified..." He place his hand on your should and gave you a smile,

" (Y/n) it's perfectly natural to be scared..." He removed his hand, "at any rate, let's get going. If possible, I'd like to get through this whole ordeal alive with you."

"...Yes Doctor."

You still wanted to check out the other room and even though he just come from there he went along in with you. In there was a bed, divider, two computers, desk and cabinets, going over to the computer you found it was full of data regarding eye ailments...weird and the filing cabinet had a lot of eye related stuff to, you tried opening the glass one but it was locked.

"Ah, the equipment here's old, so it's a good idea to keep your hands off of it. We don't want your eyes getting eyes." Looking at him, you raised on eyebrow...okay weird but okay.

Deciding that there was nothing of interest here you left and went down the hallway with the gate. Dr. Danny frowned, "Oh it's locked...I'm pretty sure there's a key in the examination room." You sighed looks like you have to go back inside there, you two quickly ran inside, looking around you saw it shining in the chair by the desk, you quickly snatched it up

"Nice job, (Y/n). I'm pretty sure I was sitting there." You have him a confused look and he frowned back

"You didn't try to escape?"

"Well I was worried about you..." That smile was back, "Bisides, you've got a good head on your shoulders, so l knew you'd make it this far." You to made it back to the gate.

As you placed the key in and twisted it it slid open then you made you way through the and down the hallway to turn a left, ignoring the passing doors you made to the end only to be met with...a plain of glass blocking your way,

Danny gave a nervous chuckle, "...We're glassed in. As fate would have it, it appears you and I are trapped."...shit,

then you tried going down the small corridor to the right only for it to, to be blocked by a gate, "...Shall we look elsewhere?...We'll be fine. If we stay together and take our time, maybe it'll lead to something good."

Shrugging you went into the first room closest, it had a single bed with a chain link fence blocking it part way,

"Ah..this must be the private room."

"...For patients?"

"...Yeah, a special one."

For some reason deep inside you really didn't like how he said that. Walking around you could see the bed was encloses within the railing...like a ceil..

You made your way over to the writing on the wall,

"Do you know what your heart wishes for?

...Is it desire?

If that is your impulse, then

There's no point to resist.

For being here, you posses no such essence.

However, every wish has its price.

Just don't break the rules."

"Rules...?" You where confuse what's with this place and its rules?

"There must be rules for this place. For instance, that guy chasing you hasn't followed you all the way here. There's gotta be some set of rules this place follows."

"...What do we wish for? What does this mean?"

"Well, different strokes for different folks, I guess...for me...it's be..." He looked you straight in the eyes and smiled, "- A set of beautiful peepers. I got a bad eye...Don't care for its color either. (Y/n) -if I had peepers like yours, that would be oh so lovely." You squirmed under his gaze, looking away. You didn't like how he stared at you.

You two made your way to the other room which was filled with beds,

"This is a patients' room. Don't be scared, (Y/n), it's just a bunch of beds."

You looked around the beds where a bit busty and there where even still some IV drips still had some liquid left. There where glass windows to...but they didn't look really they had no depth, they looked fake, one of them had some sort of scratch marks in craved onto the window.

"...(Y/n). Do you know what these markings are?"

"..Hmm..."

"...Heres's a hint - patients made these scratches. - so, what's their significance?"

You shrugged, "...Beats me."

"...That's ok. Marking made by patients are no consequence to you..."

You checked out the writing on the wall but it's covered in dust and you can't read it, leaning over you tried to blow away the dust but where stopped by a hand on your shoulder, it was Dr. Danny he looked really panicked,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! You'll get something in your eyes! That's surely just some sort of patient's frivolous whimpers. Just a regular Joe's psychological gripe, that's all."

"Can you make it out?" He smiled,

"- Nah, I got a bad eye...So it wouldn't do much to read it."

"...But the dust-"

"Stop right there. You DON'T wanna get anything in your eyes...Take care of those beautiful peepers...those beautiful, beautiful peepers of yours. Oh yeah!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, "Come to think of it. I had the key that leads to the back." You turned around giving him a look, "Of course, it's been a pleasure being with with you through."

You two made your way back over to the gate, you stood over to the side as he pulled the key from his pocket and opened it. You went through and into a room, it looked like an operating room, it kinda made you feel nervous.

You looked over to the doctor,

"...An operating room?"

"Yes, (Y/n)."

"...I'm a little scared."

"Scared? Why?" Instead of answering you looked down at your feet,

Your eyes following his feet as he stepped in front of you,

"-Hey, (Y/n)." You looked back up at him, "-Your peepers...Can I admire them forever?...oh (y/n) your peepers are so beautiful...but they're stricken with fear, reduced to such dullness," then he frowned, "It saddens me, show me the true beauty of your eye. Will awaking from this nightmare restore the beautiful tranquility of the (what ever color) moon in your peepers." Okay he was kinda freaking you out with is 'peepers' talk, he gave you a big smile, "(Y/n)...I-I long to live beside those peepers." Okay nope!

You took a few steps back, a knot in your gut, "...Doctor."

"...Let's take a minute to look around here-maybe I'll find something. I left something important around here-I gotta find it. Maybe you'll find some peace of mind to, (Y/n)."

Dr. Danny went over to one of the selves and looked around, you looked around yourself, finding that the water was now running...you wondered why didn't water run on the other floor..., and that there where a lot of surgical tools laying out which made you even more scared.

"Now where did I put it." You turned around to face him, the doctor was scratching his head, "It was such I darn good piece of work, too..." Shrugging you decided since he was looking here you could look in the room down the dark corridor,

"(Y/n)!" You flinched stopping in your tracks, turning you head you looked at him, he looked worried, "...Are you going further?...It's dark in that hallway so be careful. If you find what in looking for there, then please bring it to be me."

"What are you looking for, doctor?"

"Did you forget?...Look at me with those beautiful peepers... I know you'll remember."

Silenus past between you...

"Here's a clue..'My eye is Alexandrite.'" Okay...

You made you way to the other room...

"What is those place?...is what you're looking for around here, doctor?" Getting a closer look all the selves at bottles of eyes! Each shelve was labeled a different color.

You walked over towards a weird case, leaning in to get a closer look then jumped back with a shocked look when you realized what was bobbing up and down in the fluid,

"These are eyes...They're all (your eye color)..." Moving over to a green looking cabinet you looked inside, numerous glass eyes were inside. There was red, green, and (y/e/c), "Which on should I take..." After giving it a few minutes of thought you grab the (y/e/c) and walked back over to the doctor.

"...Here, Doctor." You handed him the glass eye

"Ahaha, (Y/n), is this for me?" You nodded, "You know I adore (y/e/c)-much like yours. But I don't need a (y/e/c) one. To your peepers...this pale in comparison. For peepers of (y/e/c), all I need is you."

Going back to the cabinet you decided just to grab both the red and green,

You went back and gave him the green one,

"Green I see, Did you pick this one out for me?...(Y/n) Could I have slipped into your subconscious...? But your getting warmer. Point your beautiful gaze at me!" You looked at him, "-It's just me...Dr. Danny?" Okay maybe the red one is what he wants.

You placed the red one in his open palm,

"...(Y/n), what a lovely, red glass eye...I fancy this color, is that why you chose this color?" You shrugged, "Were you...thinking of me...? Still, you were close. Close but no cigar. I'll keep it up though okay?" As he looked away you rolled your eyes, those were the only ones you saw! What other glass eyes where there?!

"Oh! (Y/n)! I was so careless...! My glass eye is in a place that's locked!...and the key was in my pocket all along." He reached in his pocket and held out the key to you,

"Here..."

"Huh?"

"If it's alright with you...I'd like you to find my eye...Won't you do that for me...(Y/n)?"

, you grabbed it and walked back to the other room, kinda pissed at him.

Using the key you opened the locked drawer, pulling it open you saw a glass eye inside.

"...This glass eye...it has two eyeballs jammed inside it."

"(Y/n)" you jumped around to see Dr. Danny walking into the room,

"Doctor..." He walked over to you,

"Ohh, you found it. This is what I was looking for."

"Is this glass eye, yours...?"

"It sure is."

"Does it not make you feel anything? Remember anything?"

"...?"

"You must be dreaming still...mind if I borrow that, I'm just not myself unless it's in. I must have it for the both of us." You handed it over to him, "Thank you...(Y/n), I'm gonna put this in now...could you wait in the room outside for a bit?" You walked out, almost freezing at the words, "You mustn't run now."

You stood there, really worry the doctor...you thought he was acting strange and it was really freaking you out,

" is is safe to stay and wait for him here...?"

You ran over to the door and tried to open it,

"It's locked!" Oh fuck oooooh fuck! Oh ononononon, did he do this?!

Oh god you had to get away, but first you need to find something to open the door with. You walked over to where the doctor was earlier and found a crowbar,

"This oughta take care of that door." Going back over you wedged it in between the door and frame. Using all your strength and a little elbow grease, it opened.

You froze when you felt a hand on your shoulder,

"(Y/n)...", wide eyed, you turned around to face him, "Where are you going?" You dropped the crowbar to scared to keep your grip on it,

"I...ummmm.."

" Didn't I tell you running's a bad idea? This is my floor." Oh god...he-he...

"Do-Doctor..."

"If you run off to another floor another floor, then I can't treat you- NOW CAN I?"

"...no..doctor..."

"My wish was just to gaze into your living peepers..But NO...THIS WONT DO. Your living (y/e/c)) peepers are EXACTLY what the doctor ordered...that's why I gotta ask you, (Y/n)..." You-you..., "-Can I have YOUR peepers?" ,...You couldn't stop staring into that freaky glass eye! Before you could run he grabbed you, tossing you on to the table,

"Let go of me!" You struggled as he tied your wrists and ankles down,

"NEVER, NEVER!" You continue to struggle

"-Doctor!"

"...ohh, (Y/n)...your face..."

"Stop it! let me go!"

Frowning, he leaned closer toward you, "...The exuberance I loved is no longer in your peepers...it saddens me so, (Y/n)..." Smile, "...Can't you remember? Why it is you're here? Why this is happening to you...if you could, then you'd redeem yourself. Let your peepers regain their luster, and come live with me, (Y/n)..."

You stared at him, wrists hurting as you continued to struggling,

"...No?" He walked to the foot of the table,

"..Please, doctor! Please let me out of here!"

"...(Y/n)...Still...your peepers are more breathtaking than any other person's-by far..."

You screamed, "Let me go! I wanna see my mom and dad!"

"(Y/n)...There there...you'll see your mom and dad in good time, their waiting for you...-IN HELL!"

[Bell ring]

Your eyes widened and you stopped your struggling completely...what...oh...it was all coming back to you.

It felt like static in your head as you began to remember.

"Okay, (Y/n), give me your peepers..."

What happened,

"(Y/n)...?"

Why you were here, you eyes lost their shine becoming dull and lifeless, no emotion come to you face you just lay there...like a doll,

"...(Y/n)...(Y/n)!...oh my your peepers are so beautiful! It never ceases to amaze me! Here, I'll release you from this right now!" He unhooked the restraint and you sat up, on the edge, "Alright, let's go, (Y/n)! Oh I'm as happy as a Lark!"

Then there was a sudden noise of the door opening, Dr. Danny jump turning around to find the other killer standing at the door,

"...You!?" The other gave a laugh and cut him down, laughing as he watched him bleed out,

"Hey, Danny! What're you so happy about? I couldn't take it anymore so I slashed you!" He turn toward you, "Hey, little Missy, go in after you got me in a hell of a mess. If you wanna live? If you do, then RUN!" You didn't acknowledge him just continue with the same blank look, "-Run and squirm! Cling to your hope! Time to get slashed!" Not even flinching when he played the scythe to your neck.

After a while he removed it, "...Shit! Yaaaawn...what a dull reaction...even with the tip of my blade pressed against you, don't you have the will to live?"

"..."

"...I'm a respectable male adult, so I'm not into shredding emotionless dolls." Then Bells rung and a voice could be heard'

"-BETRAYER ALERT!

-The 6th floor's master has attacked the 5th floor's master-

-This is a violation of the rules.-

-Along with (Y/n)' the betrayer also-

-is now hereby a sacrifice. -"

The hooded man sneered, "Ahhhhh, No fuckin' way! Shit better run for it." He them bolt from the room. That when you snapped out of it and realize...

"...Oh yeah...I'm not meant to live..." Getting up you walked passed the body and out the door into the hallway, you were greeted by what sounded like the smashing of glass. When you made it over there you saw the glass wall hand been shattered, boots making a crunch noise as you walked over the shards.

Making the your way down you stopped and watched the hooded man walk back and forth in front of the elevator.

"...Shit, it won't budge! Not even if I beat on it!... What the hell am I gonna do..."

You walked up and coughed, he turned and looked at you,

"...Who the hell are you?" He walked up closer to you, "What're you doin-shown' up here like you own the damn place?! Huh?"

"..ummm...I got a favor to ask."

"Huh...",

You looked him straight in the eyes with out even blinking you asked, "...Please...- Kill me." He jumped back from you, wrapped his arms around his mid-section, then throw up. He turned back and pointed at you, "Don't ask me to do creepy shit like that, I go no time for crazy bitches like you! If you're just gonna spew out creepy shit like that, how about gettin this door open?!"

"...You got it."

Before you went to find a key, you went to the room with the dusty writing. Taking the sheet from the bed you wiped away the dust, it said,

"-HELP HELP SCARED SCARED

-FIRST THERE WERE 3...BUT NOW IM ALONE

-THEY'RE COMIMG THEY'RE COMING, OF US 3 ONLY ILL BE KILLED

-THEY'LL KILL ME, LIKE THAT'S A NATURAL THING

-WHO LET THEM FREE?

-HELP HELP GOD

You blinked thinking then said out loud, "...God would forgive someone who was killed, right?" You than made your way back to the room with the doctor's body. Bending down you checked his pockets and found a key. You quickly got the hell out of there and when to the other room, the one beside the desk out in front.

Unlocking it you walked in side and saw the button, you could hear the noise of the elevator as you pushed it then made your way back.

As soon as you got there the guy went up to you,

"Hey, are you the one you opened this elevator?"

"Yep, that's right." He started laughing

"So it was you, huh?" He turned his back towards you, "Hey-didn't you say earlier that you wanted me to kill you?"

"Sure did." He turned back to you, smiling

"I'm such an idiot. So yea...Let's work together to get the hell out of this place. Then, once you're frolicking outside, with a goddamned stupid grin...Ill-KILL YOU.

You're eyes widened, "...Really?"

"Well, that is...if you behave."

"Okay."

"Alright, now let's get the hell out of this place." Before you to entered he stopped you, you stared at him.

"Hey, I got 2 rules: NO fuckin around, and NO prancing around all merry like. I got a BIG problem with fuckers who LOOK SO HAPPY-whenever I see'em...I can't help but kill'em."

"Whatever you say..."

"Well, with that dead look in your eyes, I probably ain't gotta worry."

Then you to broaden the elevator up.

A promise made between a killer and a young teenage girl...some can only wonder how this will turn out...

Notes:

I wanted to try the "take a shot everytime Dr Danny says peepers" game...but I'd probably be either wasted as fuck or in the hospital do to liver failure...

If you under age don't drink Kids!


End file.
